Skippy Pearls
Skippy Pearls is a CAW who is signed to the Jeri-MAX CAW League, where he is the former Intercontinental Champion. He is most well known for his time on Eastern, where is the first Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Champion to earn 3 Jeri-Points. He is a Former Asian Pirate and has been noted to be a very impressive talent by Jeri-MAX Executive VP of Talent Inflation, Mr. Don Bronchitis. Jeri-MAX Free Agent on Eastern (2011-2012) Skippy made his debut on the first episode of Eastern, where he very impressively defeated Chemistry Teacher, Professor Splat in the opening contest. On the following Episode of Eastern, the Former Asian Pirate would go on to defeat Jeri-MAX Superstar Ricardo Rodriguez by count-out after Ricardo left the match. Skippy's very impressive winning streak would come to an end on Eastern Episode 3 when he was defeated by John Cena, preventing him from making it to the JMAX main roster. Skippy came back once again to participate on Episode 4 to participate in a 4-Man Tournament in order to crown the first ever Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Champion. After defeating Heel Brent Harvanator in the first round, Skippy immediately had to go against Biff Andreas in the finals. The task of competing in two matches in a row was too much for Skippy, as he was ultimately defeated by Biff in a hard-fought battle. Skippy would get back to his winning ways on Episode 5, when he went on to defeat The Undertaker of Jeri-MAX, Jack Buzzsaw. On Episode 6, Skippy defeated Biff Andreas to win the Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship. He won his first Jeri-Point by defeating Heel Brent Harvanator on Episode 7. On Episode 8, Skippy earned his 2nd Jeri-Point by successfully defending his championship against "The Funkasaurus" 7-Nation Army. With this win, Skippy earned his way onto the JeriMania II: The Quickening card to defend the Light Heavyweight Championship against The Crippler from NAW, Verne Gagne from DJW, and Zach Starr from WEDF. He would go on to win that match, vacating the Light Heavyweight Championship in the process. Main Roster (2012- Later that night, Lamarell McDaniel made quick work of Dylan Connell in an Intercontinental Championship match. Not pleased with having to wrestle Dylan, Lamarell immediately issued an open challenge for the belt, wanting what he considered a real challenger. Skippy would answer his call, wanting to use the Roster Spot Challenge he had earned by collecting 3 Jeri-Points. Even though it was against Eastern's rules, Lamarell accepted the match after being insulted by Skippy. Skippy would then surprisingly make quick work of Lamarell, winning not only a spot on the Jeri-MAX Roster, but the Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship as well. His title reign wouldn't last long (theoretically, as Skippy's reign exceeded 100 days due to the season break), as after successfully defending the title against Dylan Connell on Episode 45, Alberto Del Rio would come down and complain about how Skippy cheated his way into Jeri-MAX while Del Rio fought hard in a cage match and got nothing out of it. Feeling guilty about exploiting a loophole a JeriMania, a tired and worn down Skippy agreed to defend the Intercontinental Championship right then and there against Del Rio in order to make up for his actions against Lamarell. Unfortunately and ironically for Skippy, the fresher Alberto would dominate and submit the Former Asian Pirate in about a minute with his patented Cross-Armbreaker to win the Intercontinental title. After beating DreCon the Giant in less than a minute on Episode 45, Skippy Pearls would later be found by Del Rio knocked out in the parking lot. Del Rio proceeded to take advantage of the situation by applying a cross-armbreaker, weakening Skippy heading into their title re-match at Jeri-MAX Black Hole. Although most assumed it was Del Rio who took Skippy out in the parking lot, Skippy would reveal on Episode 46 that it was DreCon the Giant. DreCon, embrarassed by his quick loss to the newcomer, would continue to take out his frustrations on not only Skippy, but Alberto as well. At Black Hole, Skippy was seconds away from winning back the Intercontinental Championship when DreCon once again got involved, attacking both competitors and causing a double disqualifiaction, no-contest. A Triple Threat was then booked for Jeri-MAX Ooze, where DreCon would go on to defeat both Skippy and Del Rio with ease after defeating Del Rio with a single chokeslam. After failing to win back the Intercontinental Championship in a match with DreCon on Episode 53, Skippy would arguable put up the best performance in the Season 3 Spiral Rumble match, lasting roughly 15 minutes and eliminating a strong favorite to win in Chris Jericho. Jericho would get his revenge on Episode 57 with a victory over Skippy. After beating Zeb Kolton on episode 60, Skippy wouldn't be seen again until the final episode of Jeri-MAX Eastern, where he and fellow Eastern graduate Bludgeon defeated young upstarts Ricky Halim and Malcolm Valentino. Skippy would then qualify for the Money in the Jeri-Bank Ladder Match at Jeri-MAX JeriMania the Third by defeating Jason Narvy on Episode 62. On the following WARP, Steven Santos and Grover Cleveland would also qualify for the ladder match, with Grover going on to win the Ladder match itself. Finishers & Signature Moves Finishing Moves *''Very Impressive Slam (Front Powerslam) *''Poop Deck ''(Full Nelson Driver) '''Signature Moves' *''Going to the Well'' (Running Shoulder Takedown) *Big Boot *3-Point Stance Tackle Title History and Other Accomplishments Jeri-MAX *Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) *Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *Ranked #14 in the Jeri-MAX Top 20 (2012) Entrance Themes *'"Pirate Master Theme"' by Russ Landau (Jeri-MAX) *"Generator A" by David Robidoux (Jeri-MAX) Trivia *Skippy Pearls is a Former Asian Pirate *Skippy Pearls is a very impressive talent Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Jeri-Max